


Chained To You

by mohinikapuahi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a secret, will Danny discover it and will Chin and Kono drive him crazy before he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Danno Does Detection

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHORS NOTE: This is slightly crackish but might amuse some of you. Inspired while listening to Savage Garden's Affirmation album, the reasons for which will become apparent in later chapters.  
> DISCLAIMER: Don't own them but really want to adopt.

Scratching his fingers through his hair, he worked his way through paperwork that had yet again been delegated to him. Danny leaned back in his chair and folded his hands behind his head. Lights shining outside his window told him that it was early evening he could see Chin was working at the Tech desk and Kono was watching something on one of the screens. Danny glanced around looking for their missing member. Scratching his head again he went in search of answers.

“Where’s Steve?” He asked without preamble as he stepped into the bullpen.

“It’s Thursday, Brah.” Chin answered without looking up.

“Yes, Chin. How perceptive of you it’s Thursday. Thank you for that. However, in the normal order of things Thursday usually comes after Wednesday and right before Friday. That doesn’t tell me where McGarrett is.”

“Starting a couple of weeks ago he said he’s not available on Thursday nights, you know that.” Kono piped up from the other side of the Tech desk.

“No. No I am almost positive that I did not know that. If I knew that I wouldn’t be asking where he is, now would I.” Danny sighed, sometimes getting simple answers in this place was like pulling chicken teeth.

“That’s right I think Steve’s Thursday thing started the week that Danny had to go to that thing at Gracie’s school.” Chin mused.

“The parent teacher thing, you could be right Cuz.” Kono nodded in agreement ,“Now that I think about it I don’t think Danny was here when he was telling us.”

“Can you two stop with the History channel monologue and focus on the matter at hand?” Danny sighed.

“Well we don’t know where he goes; just that he’s busy on Thursday nights.” Chin shrugged, returning his attention back to the information he was sifting through on the tech desk screen.

“And that doesn’t make either of you curious?” Danny leaned one hip against the edge of the tech desk.

“Not really. I figured it was reserve stuff.” Kono answered.

“You think he’s off doing secret Army stuff?” Danny frowned, scratching his head, trying to remember Steve telling him anything about Reserve activities.

“It’s Navy, Williams,” Kono corrected.

“Don’t start with me, Kalakaua.” Danny pointed his finger at her. “Chin, can you track his phone?”

“If it’s turned on, sure I could, yeah.” Chin stood and moved around the table closer to Danny. “But the question is, why would I want to?”

“Because I’m curious,” Danny shrugged, “What If he’s in some sort of trouble?”

Chin gave Danny his patented ‘Chin-Ho-Kelly-You’re –Kidding-Me, Right’ looks.

“Alright so he’s not in trouble, but I’m curious, and I’m a detective. You all know that. Just as you all know that I won’t let this go until I find out. Please don’t reduce me to tailing Commander Super Seal next Thursday. We can track his phone tonight and I’ll be a happy little detective and it will all be done.”

“Fine.” Chin stated, “But it’s on your head when he finds out, Brah.” Chin leaned over the desk and tapped at the keyboard quickly.

A few manipulations and a flashing icon showed on the map on the tech desk screen .

“So where is that?” Danny pointed to the flashing green spot.

Chin made a few keystrokes and swept the address onto a screen.

“Fusion Waikiki.” Chin answered.

“What is that?” Danny stepped closer to the screen, reading the address that appeared.

Kono moved up beside him, a wide grin splitting her face. “Woohoo, Boss!”

“What does that mean?” Danny asked, glaring at Kono.

“It’s a gay bar, Brah.” Kono answered.


	2. Dancing Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That noise you hear might be the sound of Danny's heart breaking.

Confused, it hadn’t taken Danny long to make his excuses and leave work for the evening. The whole trip back to his apartment he kept picking his brain for any memory that Steve had presented that he was gay. Or more to the point, if he was, which clearly there must be some inclination because he was spending his nights off at a gay bar. All the while, Danny berated himself for apparently giving off a homophobic vibe that stopped Steve from sharing that part of his life with him. Not that he needed Steve to share everything with him, but after all the times he had made smart cracks about his Rambo-ette it would have been nice to know that he wasn’t inclined that way. Even if it was just so he could stop being such a dick about Steve's Barry White-esque activities. But then, Danny hadn’t shared his own bi-curious tendencies with his partner, so why should Steve have shared them with him.

By the time he got to his apartment Danny had wound himself up into a full head of steam, filled with curiosity, not to mention an emotional volcano just begging to erupt. He pulled off his tie and flopped onto his fold out bed, one hand flung across his face as he thought back through every interaction he had ever had with Steve, trying to work out where he had given the impression that Steve couldn’t trust him with that particular secret. Finally, he convinced himself that it was due to that whole fucked up Don’t Ask- Don’t Tell policy that the military had lived by for so many years.  
Eventually, his mind filled with apologies and questions, Danny made an executive decision. He showered, dressed in a pair of jeans and a soft blue button down shirt, and grabbed his wallet and keys and set off to find out what his partner was up to.

He parked the Camaro a short distance from the club and walked to it slowly. On the drive he convinced himself he was doing the wrong thing. If Steve hadn’t told him that he swung that way, there must be a reason. Danny couldn’t help but feel that he was somehow prying into a part of Steve’s life that he didn’t want to share.

Paying his cover, he jammed his hands into his pockets and walked inside. As soon as he walked through the door, loud eighties pop music that had been almost bearable outside the club, assaulted his ears and flashing strobe lighting blinded him. Glancing around the room as he adjusted to the lighting he didn’t see any sign of Steve so he wandered up to the bar and ordered a beer.

He took a long pull on the neck of the beer bottle before he turned and rested both elbows against the edge of the bar, watching the room, cursing himself for being there. Trust Steve to come to a place that played hideous eighties dance/pop music, the man had atrocious taste in music. Sliding his gaze across the room, he almost dropped his beer as it slid through suddenly nerveless fingers.

He had found Steve.

Placing his beer on the counter, he rubbed his eyes and looked again. His eyes widened as he watched his partner. Steve was an attractive man, but Danny’s mouth went dry as he watched, wondering why every single person in the club wasn’t hitting on him.

Steve was on an elevated stage of sorts. Dressed in pale blue denim jeans so old and faded the fabric clung to him like a second skin,the curve of a bare tanned ass cheek peeking from a long artfully arranged rent in the thigh of the aged jeans. Lifting his gaze didn't help at all, Steve's torso was covered in what could only be described as a painted on green sleeveless tee shirt that clung to him so tightly that even from across the room Danny could clearly see Steve’s nipples, and with every liquid rotation of his hips, he could see the dark whorls of hair at Steve’s waistband and his navel peeking out from under the too short shirt. Danny was almost ashamed that his mouth was dry and he was half hard just looking at the delicious creature that was his work partner.

But it wasn’t his clothing that made it hard to tear your eyes away from Steve, it was the positively sinful way his body moved with fluid feline grace as he danced with his companion. Both of them had their arms lifted over their heads, his partner a slightly smaller man with a fairer complexion and strawberry blond hair had his back to Steve. Then there was barely a breath between them as their hips moved lithely in time with the music, and Steve's arms fell to wrap the smaller man's torso, and his arms slipped to reach backwards and rest on Steve's hips, pulling him closer until their bodies were plastered together from chest to knee.

As Danny watched Steve tipped his head forward to rest on his partner’s shoulder giving every appearance of kissing the other man on the neck, then lifted his head , his hands braced on his partners hips, he pulled him closer then took his hand and spun him away from him. Pulling him back towards him, when they were chest to chest, Danny stared in awe as they started what he was pretty sure was a rumba. He only knew that because before they were married Rachel took him to weekly dance classes trying to make him more civilised for the wedding dance. Rumba had been his favourite, it was hot and sexy and the closest thing to clothed sex he had ever had.

Swallowing tightly Danny couldn’t take his eyes off of Steve. On the dance floor Steve was possibly the hottest thing Danny had ever seen. If he were truthful to himself, it wasn’t just on the dancefloor, it was in every aspect of his life. Since he had been a part of Five-0 Danny was fairly certain that his heterosexual side had dialled the fuck off and his bi curious side had ramped it up to the point that one certain man was potentially the only object of his carnal intentions on the island.

Draining his beer bottle, Danny placed the empty bottle back on the bar and stood. The others were right, this was none of his business and as he watched Steve’s partner lean up to ruffle his hair and press his face into Steve’s neck, Danny couldn’t help but watch as Steve threw back his head and laughed with a joyous happiness that Danny had never seen from his partner. Danny felt like he was intruding in a special and private moment that he didn't have the right to see. However, now that he had seen it, he couldn't unsee it and he knew that it would be replaying itself like a bad movie loop over and over again in his head every time he closed his eyes.

Closing his eyes to extinguish the brief pang of guilt, and if he was really honest with himself pain, Danny jammed his hands back into his pockets and walked quickly out of the club without looking back.


End file.
